


Hurt

by Caliente (Bether)



Category: Marvel, X-Men: Evolution
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gift Fic, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Post-Canon, Present Tense, Teenagers, Unhappy Ending, Unrequited Love, Xavier Institute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-23
Updated: 2006-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bether/pseuds/Caliente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Alex, watching Ray hurts a lot more than it really ought to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> 100-word challenge drabble for e-giggle. Set post-series and told from Alex's perspective. Cheers!
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Characters mentioned are used without permission and are trademarks of Marvel Characters, Inc. I do not own them and am simply borrowing for my purposes. Please don't sue.

Watching Ray hurts just a little.

At first it hurts in a good sort of way. It's giddy and stomach-flipping, like a new crush ought to be. It's wrong-- wrong but right, in the best kind of way.

The good doesn't last long, though. It can't. It grows into a painful sort of longing, making it hard to breathe. Hard to concentrate. Hard to do _anything_.

One day there's only the hurt left. A crushing sort of pain that makes it hard to breathe. He feels it all the time-- constricting his chest, breaking his heart.

Watching Ray hurts. A lot.


End file.
